


Lucky People

by Starr_Burst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Summer Vacation, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starr_Burst/pseuds/Starr_Burst
Summary: Hermione invites Harry and Ron over to her house for the summer.(Set during the summer before 4th year)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mr. Granger/Mrs. Granger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Lucky People

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Guess who has 2 thumbs and spent 5 hours on a fic insteand of revising for finals? *THIS GAL!!*
> 
> Thanks for checking out this fic, it means a lot to me! 
> 
> I had to make up a lot of background info about the Grangers because there isn't much in canon about them. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so if you notice any grammatical or historical errors, please let me know and I'll correct them. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! Hope you liked the fic :)

Harry stared at the faded mint coloured ceiling of Dudley’s second bedroom. He was counting down days till he could go back to Hogwarts – his _real_ home. 

He sighed. It was only the 5th of August. 2 more horrible months and he was off to Hogwarts. 

Harry had long ago given up on trying to get along with the Dursleys, they were the Joker to his Batman. It was practically a civil war every time he entered the living room or the kitchen. 

Harry closed his eyes when he heard a soft thud. 

It was Hedwig, pecking the window. And she had a letter tied to her leg!

He opened the window and Hedwig hopped in wearily. The letter was from Hermione, scribbled in her ever so meticulous handwriting:

Harry, 

How are you? I do hope the Dursleys aren’t bothering you too much. Ron’s told me all about the phone incident. Honestly, who doesn’t know how to use a telephone??  
Anyways, I’m writing to ask you to visit me over the summer! I know perfectly well how much you hate the Dursleys and I’ve begged my mum for _days_ to let you and Ron come over and she’s finally agreed! 

You’re welcome to stay here till the Weasleys take us to the World Cup! Can you believe we’re going to watch the Finals in person? 

You can come Sunday; my dad can pick you up in his car in the afternoon. My mum might call sometime tomorrow evening to work out the details with Mrs. Dursley (don’t worry, she knows how to operate a phone, unlike _someone_ )

That’s all for now. Do write back as soon as you get this. 

H.J.G 

Harry chuckled. He read the letter over and over again, his smile growing wider every time. Without a second thought, he pulled up his chair and started writing his reply. 

He didn’t care what the Dursleys said, he was going and that was that. And for the first time ever, he was excited for his summer holidays. He watched Hedwig fly away into the night with his reply. 

*****

The phone call went fine. Surprisingly, the Dursleys were on board with Harry going away to spend the summer with people of “his kind”. Maybe they were just glad to get rid of him for an entire summer. 

And Harry was glad too. An entire summer without Catch the Harry, an entire summer without watching out for Dudley and his minions, an entire summer without Aunt Petunia’s beady eyes watching his every move, an entire summer without Uncle Vernon bossing him around the house! 

And so, Harry sat on the living room sofa, watching the 11 O’clock news with Uncle Vernon. 

He had his suitcase by his leg and was glancing nervously at his watch. 

He was getting more and more worried by every tick of his worn-down watch. 

What if Mr. Granger never showed up and this was all an elaborate prank set up by his friends? What if Mr. Granger was kidnapped by the Russian Mafia for valuable information? What if Mr. Granger- 

_HONK_

Mr. Granger, as it turned out, did show up and was certainly not kidnapped by the Russian Mafia for valuable information. 

He was a rather tall man, with a lanky frame, dark hair and a pair of spectacles perched neatly on his nose. 

Harry heard the doorbell ring and dashed out to get it. Aunt Petunia and Dudley, with a piece of vanilla cake in his hand, emerged from the kitchen to greet their guests. Harry heard Uncle Vernon switch off the telly with a grunt and come into the hallway. 

“Good afternoon!” Mr. Granger greeted with a small smile. 

“Hello”

“How do you do?”

The Dursleys greeted the guest with a shocked face. 

“You came in a car, did you? Do you even have a drivers license?” Asked Uncle Vernon skeptically. 

That was rather rude.

“Erm…yes, I did come in a car and yes, I do have a driver’s license-”

“Do your kind even drive cars or do you fly around on carpets?” Uncle Vernon was not backing down. 

“I’m sorry, my kind?” 

“Yes, you _magic_ people.” Uncle Vernon said the word ‘magic’ in a low whisper as if it might jump out at any moment brandishing a sword. 

“Sir, I’m a dentist.”

“Humpf!” 

Harry stared at the two adults. “Right then. Shall we leave, Mr. Granger?”

“Certainly.” 

Harry watched the Dursleys from the window of the car as they pulled out and away from Number 4, Private Drive. 

*****

Harry wasn’t sure what expecting but what he saw was certainly not it. He expected a huge mansion, maybe. With a neat, trimmed garden lined with pine trees. Hermione didn’t tell him much about her house. 

Instead, he saw a rather small, cozy house with an equally small garden and a few weeds growing around. There were a few lilies and daisies scattered as they walked down the small pavement. 

“You can just ignore this mess of a garden; I keep asking Hermione to clean it up but she just keeps procrastinating-”

“HARRY!” He was suddenly tackled with an enormous hug. 

“Hey, ‘mione” 

“Hey, Harry. You made it!”

“Yeah,” he laughed. His summer was finally beginning! “Thanks for having me!” He said to Mrs. Granger who appeared out the doorway. She was a kind looking lady, unlike Aunt Petunia. She had her hair tied up behind her. Harry could see where Hermione got her frizzy hair from. 

“It’s really no problem,” She chuckled. “Hermione here made a few very convincing arguments about why we should let you lot stay over the summer.”

“She made statistical boards and graphs too, if you can believe it.” Mr. Granger added. 

“I can, actually,” Harry laughed “She made one last year about how many essays we’ve got to write a day if we wanted Thursday to Sunday evenings free.”

“That does sound like her, to be frank.” Mrs. Granger smiled. 

“Well, come on in. I’m afraid the house isn’t much but well, it’s home.” Mr. Granger ushered Harry through the door. 

“I think it’s wonderful!” Harry stared around at the room. It had sea-green walls with photos and drawings of unicorns and rainbows hanging ("'mione drew them in kindergarten" Mr. Granger said). 

There was a rickety TV in the center with a maroon couch in front of it.

The kitchen was adjacent to the living room and had small cupboards lining the walls around a wooden dining table. 

The hallways further led to what must be the bathroom and the stairs from the hallway lead to what must be the bedrooms. 

Mrs. Granger laughed. “Why, I think so too! Now, come on. Both of you,” She added, glancing at her husband. “You must be exhausted from the journey. I’ll set up lunch.”

Hermione grabbed his hand. “I’ll show you where you’re gonna be staying. Come on!” She led him up the stairs. 

“Hermione?”

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you for having me. Really.” And he meant it. 

Hermione only gave him a smile. “Of course. Now come on! I want to show you my Star Wars collection. Do you think Ron knows what that is?” 

Harry snickered. “Of course you have a Star Wars collection! When’s Ron coming anyway?”

“He said he’ll be here by 3 O’clock. He’s using the floo. Mum and Dad still don’t get it!”

Harry laughed. 

*****

They laid around Hermione’s room with ABBA playing in the background. They talked about anything and everything. Hermione was like a sister to Harry. He felt like they had a special connection, the two of them, what with both of them growing up in the muggle world. 

Hermione ranted about somebody called Anakin (he still didn’t watch Star Wars) and Harry ranted about the Dursleys. 

Crookshanks came in through the door and curled up on Hermione’s lap. 

Even though he was the ugliest cat he had ever seen, Harry was warming up to him. 

“Where’s Hedwig, by the way?” 

“Oh, she’s out hunting for mice. I expect she’ll be back after a while.” 

*****

They had grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and started on their Charms essay after. 

Ron arrived through the floo at around quarter past three, complaining about the damned floo traffic. 

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were more than surprised when a cursing red-headed teenager fell through their chimney. 

“You must be Ron,” Mrs. Granger said. “Why don’t you settle down and then all you children can have some biscuits and jam?”

Hermione groaned. “Mum, we haven’t got time for biscuits and jam!”

“But-” Ron started, only to be interrupted by Hermione. 

“Honestly, Ron, we can have biscuits and jam later! I want to show you around the neighborhood. There’s a pretty sycamore tree I want you to see.”

Mrs. Granger chuckled and muttered something about teenagers under her breath. 

They walked out the door into the crisp breeze of an august evening. The sun was still up and it was a beautiful day. 

They roamed around aimlessly for a while. They passed Hermione’s favourite bookshop, had chocolate ice-cream in a small ice-cream shop and passed by Hermione’s favourite sycamore tree, which Ron attempted to climb and managed to fail spectacularly. 

They finally settled down on a park bench. Harry was people-watching while Ron and Hermione talked about something. 

Harry was amazed. He was actually having a good summer for once. 

It was all peaceful. The keyword being ‘was’. 

They were soon approached by a tall girl with hair frizzier than Hermione’s. 

She spoke with a haughty tone, as if she was used to bossing people around. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” 

Hermione gritted teeth. “Go away, Winifred.”

“No, I don’t think I will,” ‘Winifred’ crossed her arms. “Who’re they?” she asked, pointing to Harry and Ron with her chin. 

“They’re my friends,” Hermione answered with a smirk. “from school.” 

Harry and Ron looked at each other. _‘Should we do something?’_ Harry mouthed to Ron. He shrugged in response. 

Winifred looked taken aback but managed to return to her calm composure soon enough. “There’s no way a buck-toothed giraffe like you could have any _friends_ ” She spat with venom. 

Harry was about to say something but Ron beat him to it. 

“Well, I’m not her friend,” Hermione looked alarmed for a second. “Why, I’m her boyfriend.”

He put his arm around Hermione and leaned his head on her shoulder. 

Hermione blushed. 

Harry couldn’t hold back a smile. 

Winifred looked distraught. “Boy-Boyfriend? There’s no way buck-toothed can get a boyfriend before me I-” 

She gave Hermione a glare that could give Maleficent a run for her money and turned and stomped away. 

Harry chuckled. “Serves her right, she messed with the wrong people!” He shouted after the quickly retreating Winifred.

Ron took his head off Hermione and blushed. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Hermione shook her head. “No, it’s fine. Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

They walked home in the bright orange sunset, for the first time forgetting about You-Know-Who and magic and saving the world, just being normal teenagers. 

*****

The days that followed were similar to that, though Winifred didn’t bother them anymore. Instead, she just resorted to spiteful looks whenever they passed her on the street. 

Harry and Ron shared the spare room.

Mrs. Granger kept apologizing that they had to share a room but frankly, Harry didn't mind and neither did Ron.

Most of the time, Hermione stayed up with them there and sometimes, they joked around and more often than not, they just lapsed into silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

They sat under Hermione’s sycamore tree some afternoons, working on their summer homework. 

Ron did manage to climb the highest branch after a few (many) failed attempts. 

Hermione made Harry and Ron watch all the Star Wars movies. (Ron thought they were boring but watched them anyway for Hermione)

After a few days, Harry caught Ron and Hermione holding hands. Ron tried to cover up (and did a terrible job too!) but Harry knew they must be together. He shrugged and walked away. They’ll tell him when they want to. 

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were simply wonderful. They looked after Harry like he was their own son. They were pretty fun for dentists. 

Through the short time he spent with them, Harry saw that they loved each other very much, something he didn’t quite see when he looked at his Aunt and Uncle. 

All in all, he enjoyed his summer very much. On the 17th of August, the three of them flooed to The Burrow for the world cup.

Harry was quite positive that this year was going to be a great one! 

But little did he know, everything would go south in a matter of days. 

Oh well, let’s let him have his peace for a little while more.


End file.
